TheWiz!
by Marauder Number Fiive
Summary: A procrastinating Lily searches for herself on her TheWiz! and finds ... interesting results. R&R! *Not a story where Lily reads Fanfic about herself!*


**I don't own Harry Potter.**

**_TheWiz!_**

_Have you heard your Muggle friends talking about something called a computer? Well hear no more - you can now experience the luxury of this computer in your own wizarding home! Salem Industries proudly presents you TheWiz!, the world's first wizarding computer! Coming in eight assorted colors, TheWiz! includes high speed Broomstix connection (equivalent to the Muggle Internet), Parchment700 to type up all your documents, a multitude of games for your entertainment, and many more fabulous features! Available wherever ink is sold._

It was just after dinner on a Monday evening in early June. Seventh Year Lily Evans should have been studying for her upcoming NEWTS but was instead cruising the broom on her lime green TheWiz!. Lily loved her TheWiz!, a sleek laptop computer that she had received from her parents for her eighteenth birthday.

This is a little known fact about the Head Girl, but in all honesty she was a horrible procrastinator. Lily would have done anything to put off studying for those horrible exams - which is exactly what she was doing right now.

Lily had just beaten her third straight game of Secular Solitaire when she realized that she had never Majicked herself. She had heard some Fifth Year Ravenclaws talking about Majicking themselves the other day and thought it rather ridiculous. After all, there was probably thousands of Lily Evans in the wizarding world that could come up for a Majick search.

It was the sort of thing that would keep her from studying.

Hastily clicking on the small icon of a broomstick, Lily was brought to Majick.wand, her home page. She quickly typed 'Lily Illana Evans' into the search bar and hit the go button on her keyboard. The first link that popped up was LIEWatch.wand. Lily clicked on it and was amazed at the page she was redirected to.

The page was a lovely lime green, the exact shade of her TheWiz! and her favorite color. There was a large picture of Lily standing in the lake that she recognized from last year. In shimmering black letters below the picture it read 'Lily Illana Evans Watch - James Potter's Step-by-Step Quest to Catch the Flower.'

Amazed that her admirer had gone to these lengths for her, Lily clicked on a random link. She was immediately redirected to a page that read 'My Tries.' James had recorded every single time he had asked Lily out, along with her reactions and his own little comments that he had added. At the bottom were comments that other people, mainly the students of Hogwarts.

The next link that Lily clicked turned out to be 'Advice Column' by RJL. Remus had listed advice for James in his little portion, encouraging others to do the same. Lily was somewhat depressed to see that her best friend Alice appeared to visit this section of the site quite often.

With another click Lily was redirected to another page labeled 'Album.' Apparently, Sirius had a knack for photography and sketching. Lily flipped through the album, which must have contained hundreds of pictures and drawings of her. She was utterly shocked when she noticed the little SB in the corner of the sketches. She never knew that Sirius Black had that much talent.

The final page of the site was called 'Randomness!' It looked as if Peter had basically thrown together anything else that the Marauders could find on Lily. It contained several poems, her biography, a weekly Lily trivia question, and random quotes by her. Seriously, they had taken this obsession to the extreme. It started to freak her out a little...But there was something else there too. She was almost flattered that James liked her enough to be this dedicated (and enlist his friends to help him) to constantly update the site.

She directed herself back to the homepage where she noticed for the first time the little 'Sign In' box. Smiling sneakily to herself, she hit the 'Retrieve lost password' button. For username she typed in JPOTTER. The boy was too easy. The password hint question was simple enough. 'What is Lily's sister's middle name?' _Elisabeth_ she typed in. Honestly, it was borderline creepy that he knew all this.

Lily clicked away to James's documentation page. With a few clicks and taps, she shut her TheWiz! satisfactorily and put it to the side. Sighing, she picked up her Arithmancy text book. She had stalled enough for one night.

**The Next Morning**

"Hurry up Prongs!" Sirius cried.

"One second Padfoot, just let me update the list on the site..." James said.

"Well you better get a move on, otherwise -"

"HOLY SHIT!" James screamed. "GUYS COME LOOK AT THIS!"

The Marauders quickly huddled around James's black TheWiz! and looked at the screen. They were all silent as they read under his section in huge blue letters:

**June 16, 1978: Lily discovers LIEWatch.wand and accepts Mr. Potter's requests to accompany her to Hogsmeade.**

* * *

**Hahaha, sorry if that didn't make any sense. Well not really...I liked it. lol. Mono sucks ass. I feel like shit. Anyhoo I got this idea because I googled myself (As Marauder Number Fiive, not Isabel) and got results! I was so incredibly excited and I thought of this idea. Two stories in one day...WHOOOOOOOO! Hahaha. Just to clear somethings up, Lily hacked James's account in the end and put in that one little section to say yes to him. REVIEW! Please? Seeing as I'm on my death bed this could be my last story ever...Okay not really, but they make me happy (;**

**Isabel**


End file.
